


A New Year's Arrival

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Doctor/Rose fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Arrival

 

Rose was sitting on the sofa, her feet propped on the ottoman, watching some New Year's Eve countdown show. She squirmed uncomfortably, trying to reposition herself to take the pressure of a foot or maybe a head (hopefully a head) off her bladder. The Doctor flopped down next to her and handed her a pint of ice cream and one of the two spoons that he had in his hand. "I'm sorry we could go out and celebrate tonight," he said, taking a big spoonful from the carton.

"Doctor," Rose said, patting her overly large stomach. "I'm nine days overdue. I don't think that you getting pissed in a pub or even going to the Vitex party would be the best parenting decision right now. Besides how embarrassing would it be if my water broke in public. The tabloids would have a field day, not that they aren't on high alert as is."

He used his free hand to pull on his wonky ear. "Quite right and even if little Gallifrey had already decided to make his or her arrival, it still wouldn't be the best of ideas. Going out to tonight, we'd probably be too tired. Or you would at least; I still have slightly superior biology."

Rose snorted. "Tell me something I haven't heard a thousand times before, sweetheart."

Leaning over, he gently kissed Rose, before pressing his ear to her abdomen and addressing his unborn child. "Mummy and Daddy love you so much already and we will wait patiently until you are ready to come out."

"Ughh," Rose groaned and the Doctor's head snapped up.

"What's wrong, love?" He rubbed a hand gently across her stomach. "Did the baby kick?"

"No," Rose breathed out. "I think… I think that was a contraction. I've been having them off and on for the last hour or so, but that one was the worst."

"An hour!?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't you say anything? We need to get to Torchwood now."

"Labor can take hours, Doctor and they have been more than eight minutes apart." Rose winced again when another contraction hit. "Ok, go get the car. I think our little one wants to help us ring in the New Year."

The Doctor flailed around the room in a panic trying to remember what all they needed to bring.

"Relax," Rose ordered, when he started shoving banana's into a suitcase. "Our luggage is packed and by the door. The car seat is in the car. The car is in the garage, by the way. Just help me up and we can be at Torchwood in a jiff. We can call Mum and Dad once we get there."

In a heartbeat he was across the room helping her to her feet and letting her lean on his arm as they made their way out to the car. On the telly behind them the crowd counted down. "Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR."


End file.
